Vanished Kisses
by glooberglag
Summary: Three simple words he couldn not say. Problems happen when Cody realizes he makes a huge mistake. Unlike any story you've read.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story. I Dont really expect it to be as long as the other story. I dont own anything.**

**

* * *

Vanished Kisses**

* * *

"Come on, say it," Bailey said as she held on to his hands.

"Uh well..." He paused as he saw some of his friends walk by, looking at him.

"Please?" she asked nicely. After a few seconds of silence, she frowned.

"Cody?" she said, trying to get his attention. Nothing.

"Cody?" she said again with a sense of anger. Still, he was silent and just looked at her; his eyes were unreadable.

"I love you," she said, moving closer, "It wasn't hard for me to say, c'mon Cody say it."

Again, there was no reply. She drew a deep breath and sighed as she turned and moved farther from him.

"I thought you wouldn't be ashamed to say I love you to me," she muttered. Cody walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She quietly released herself from his arms and slowly turned to him.

"But I was wrong." She walked away, leaving Cody alone in the Sky deck.

"What did I do wrong now?" he said as he let his head fall back and look at the sky.

::::

"Bailey, which color fits me better: blue or..." London stopped as soon as she saw no one in the room; or so she thought. A sudden groan came from London's bed.

"Bailey? What are you doing on _my_ bed? Who do you think you are?" London sternly said. Her face softened when she saw Bailey's depressed expression.

"Oh no," London shook her head slowly, "What did the boy do now?" A small grin went across Bailey's face then instantly disappeared.

"He.." A tear fell down onto the pillow that Bailey was hugging tightly. London sat on the bed next to her. The door slowly flew open; Maya came in irritated.

"Hey London we've been waiting downstairs, where have you been?" her voice trailed off as she saw London comforting Bailey. "What happened," she said almost in a whisper.

"Cody," London mouthed. Maya raised a brow.

::::

"Cody, you know it _is_ your fault, no one else is at blame here."

"Yeah, you should've just said it back."

"How many times have you made her cry?"

"Stop please," Cody begged the three. "Woody, I don't think I should be fully blamed. Moesby, I froze for some reason and I just couldn't think, I didn't say that to any girl before. And Zack, how many times have _you_ made one girl cry? Look guys, I know all those things already, I know its my fault too, actually its all my fault."

"Go to her, say sorry or even better, say I love you back to her."

"It's not that easy, she _hates_ me now."

"Ugh women, what is it about them?" Zack said.

"You just can't live with them" Woody answered.

"But you can't live without them" Cody argued. "I can't live without Bailey."

"It's too cliché," Zack scoffed.

"This guy!" Moesby laughed, "Of course you can live without Bailey."

"Can he?" Woody murmured, making Zack laugh quietly.

::::

"Come on, Bailey take your mind off it right now, we'll help," Maya suggested, then turned to London, "Cancel our dates til tomorow night or something."

Bailey sniffled. "Thanks guys but."

"We'll just have a girls' night," Maya interrupted.

"Well I don't like helping people but, oh what the heck it'll be an excuse to go to that restaurant... _Restaurant a la Creme_. I hear its the fanciest restaurant in France. Don't worry I'll pay, Daddy's best friend owns the lounge and restaurant."

"Well _Restaurant a la Creme _sounds nice but I don't think I have the energy..." Bailey said as she fell onto the bed. London and Maya did not take no for an answer; she need a girls' night out. Maya pulled Bailey up while London picked out hers and Bailey's outfit.

"An hour to get ready, okay? Hurry up."

::::

"C'mon Codester," Zack said, "hate to see you like this. Get up."

"No" Cody groaned.

"I didn't give you permission to say no to me, did I? Now get up."

"Ugh" Cody said squirming to roll over on back. "Why?" he said as he finally sat up.

"You have got to take your mind off Bailey obviously," he answered.

"Can't I just lay here in peace?"

"Sure" Zack said in a sarcastic tone, "Yah just lay here like you did after Paris, like you did after your first fight, just lay here like a wimp."

"Zack, go easy, he got his heart br- wait no, _you_ broke _her_ heart. Why am I helping you and not her?" Moesby said.

"Well _I'm_ gonna help you, but I'm with Zack, you have to get over her" Woody said nicely.

"And we might need your help as ship manager?" Zack asked. He smiled like he was a good boy who deserved Moesby's help.

Moesby rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll help but I promise you I will not make big changes in the ship schedule."

"Got it."

"Whatever your plan is, I'm not going along with it," Cody assured.

"We'll see." Zack turned to Moesby and Woody, lowering his voice he said, "We're gonna get him a girl by tonight."

"How? That's not enough time anyway," Woody whispered.

"No worries, I can get him a girl under an hour, we'll take them on a fancy date, tonight too."

"I can help here," Moesby said, "I have two free passes to get into that fancy restaurant, _Restaurant a la Creme_, we can use it for Cody and his date."

"Perfect, everything will run smoothly," Zack said.

* * *

**so what do you think so far? please review, give me some suggestions feedback comments whatever you want. (:**

**probably gonna update every week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanished Kisses**

* * *

**"Do you have reservations? If not, you will have to pay additional money," the hostess at the door said, looking down at a clipboard.**

"Yes," Marcus stepped in front of Cody, Zack, his date (Jo), and Moesby. Zack's date, unfortunate to Woody, took Woody's place.

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to tell you Marcus was still a part in the story. And Maya and Zack are not together...**

"The name's Little, Marcus Little. AKA 'Lil Little."

"Ah yes, right this way sir," he said. They all followed him to their designated table near the lounge. A few moments later a server came to take their order.

"Wow, I didn't know _you_ were former 'Lil Little, that's amazing," Jo said.

"Yeah thanks," Marcus said with a smile.

As Marcus, Zack, and Moesby looked through the menu, Cody looked towards the opposite end of the room; he saw what he thought was Bailey. Jo then looked where he was looking.

"Is that... No it can't be. Wait..." Cody murmured.

"Cody?" He looked to Moesby. Jo still looked at the girl Cody was looking at.

"Are you gonna order or what?" Marcus said slightly irritated. By that, Cody knew they had been calling him to order for some time. He looked back at the girl at the other side of the restaurant.

"Uh, order for me I guess."

"He'll just have the same as me," Zack said, embarrassed

"What's wrong with your brother?" Jo asked finally taking her eyes off that mysterious girl. She didn't bother telling Zack or anyone about that girl Cody stared at, she thought it wasn't important.

"I don't know," Zack whispered back to her. As soon as the waiter left, Zack turned to his brother. Jo was between them, making his voice louder.

"Do you want to embarrass us? Dude, you're even lucky we got in, people as famous as Madonna barely get in without connections."

"That's true," Marcus added, "I really did not get a reservation, I had connections as 'Lil Little. That's the only reason why we got in here. The hostess was probably informed about the people he can let in without reservations."

"Well _sorry_," Cody said. He looked back at the direction of where the girl was. She was gone.

_Wait, why would I want to know if it was Bailey? She is not my girlfriend anymore... Then why do I still love her? Ugh why couldn't I just say what I felt... _Most of those thoughts repeated in his head.

"I was almost sure that was Bailey," he whispered. Moesby heard and sighed.

"Cody, now I'm sure whoever this girl was, she was definitely not Bailey."  
"There is no way she could've gotten in this restaurant anyway, this is _Restaurant a la Crème_. There's just no way, unless _she_ had connections, which is hard to believe."

"Yeah, you guys are probably right." He looked up again trying to find her; to make sure it really wasn't Bailey. He found her again, this time she was closer; maybe seven tables away from theirs.

_It can't be her _he thought.

::::

Bailey, London, and Maya walked into _Restaurant a la Crème_, greeted by the same hostess. London, unlike Marcus, did not need connections; she was the person people needed to have connections with to get in.

"Here is your table, by the big window with a view. Hope you enjoy your night here."  
_How could he not tell me he loves me? _Bailey kept wondering.

"This will definitely take her mind off Cody," Maya whispered to London with a smile.

"I hope so. I don't think anything in this restaurant has anything to do with Cody, she'll forget about him soon enough. But, once we get back on the ship.."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot, by the time we get back on the ship, she'll see Cody for sure."

"Yup, but we can't not go to the ship."

"Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, we are nowhere near Cody."

"That's for sure," Maya said, "This was a good..." She saw Cody at the other end of the room. London didn't notice what Maya was looking at, she was just waiting for her to end the sentence.

"A good idea? Yeah I know right?"

"No. No not a good idea. Look!" She pointed to the other end. They both quickly turned to Bailey, hoping she hadn't noticed. She was still looking through the menu. They both sighed and leaned back in their chairs.

"Good she hasn't seen him-"

"Cody?" Bailey said in a lowered voice, looking up from the menu. Maya and London quickly turned their heads toward Bailey.

"Great," London said, putting her hands up in exasperation.  
"Um no..." Maya improvised. Bailey forced the menu back down on the table.

"Yes, it is, that's Cody, right London? You see him."

"Uh no, no I don't, you're just seeing things," she answered, looking down at her menu to make contact with her.

_Who is that girl he's sitting next to? Did he already move on?_ She thought.

"But I'm sure that's-"

"Ready to order, Madame?" a waiter said, waiting at their table. Bailey's gaze from the man who looked like Cody was interrupted; she looked down at the menu, picked a random meal, and ordered it.

_Maybe they're right, it can't be Cody. He can't afford a place like this. Unless, Marcus paid for it. Is that Marcus next to him? And Zack and Moesby, too? And that girl.. Who is she? No, it can't be. Impossible. How did he already move on? Of all places, he had to choose to be in this restaurant.. No it is most positively not them. But I got to make sure._ She took out her phone.

**Zack- **_**hey Zack, just wondering, where r u?**_

"Bailey, can you please just get your mind off Cody right now? The only reason we went here was for you to forget Cody, remember?"

_How could I forget Cody? As much as did not want to admit it, she was right. But I just can't forget him._

**Message from Zack- **_**With Cody and friends... Look whatever he did I'm sure he's very sorry**_**.**

"Don't think of him, just forget him, at least for now. The more you think of him, the more you get hurt."

"How can I forget him? Just one night out like this will maybe make me forget him only for one night." She said that louder than she expected.

It was loud enough for Cody to hear. He recognized that voice; but he heard only a part of her sentence.

"Forget me?" Cody softly repeated, his eyes lowering.

"What'd you say?" Zack asked.

"Bailey wants to forget me?" he quietly said again.

"Who's Bailey?" Jo asked.

"His girlfriend," Marcus then tried to correct himself, "Uh I mean..." Cody sighed; pain built up in his eyes. He was always readable.

"Sorry I asked," Jo said compassionately to Cody, "I didn't think it was..."

"Forget about it. She forgot about me anyway," he said, his eyes staring at the floor.

A man about their age went over to Bailey's table.

"It is you!" he smiled putting his arms around Bailey, Cody didn't notice him. He was still trying to admit to himself that she doesn't want anything to do with him.

"Um" Bailey said as she stood up, "who are you?"

"No don't tell me you forgot about me already," he said. She shook her head.

"Isaac Warren, from Kettlecorn? You remember now?" A big smile went across her face.

"Isaac? I do remember you. Wait a second, you were that spoiled rich kid who looked down at everyone," Bailey pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Everyone but you. I've changed actually." Isaac didn't have an accent like Bailey did. He wasn't even from Kettlecorn.

"So you're an even better person?" Bailey asked sarcastically. He laughed. Maya and London just watched as if it was a movie.

"I am, Bailey. We should get to know each other more since I've changed. And by the way you look, well I don't think your loving personality changed." Bailey giggled.

"Ooh, how about you guys get to know each other right now?" Maya suggested.

"Yeah, sit" London said.

"Well I don't want to interfere-"

"No, no you can join us, I'm sure Bailey would want that." Bailey blushed and looked to the side. When she looked back, she saw Cody. She quickly turned away and sat down next to Isaac. She didn't feel bad about being with Isaac.

_Cody is with that girl anyway_ she kept on thinking, whenever she felt bad.

::::

"How can she be with that guy?" Cody said Moesby, who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Sorry, she has moved on I guess."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, honestly I'm not.. What are _you_ thinking?"

"She probably deserves better than me, how many times have I broken her heart."

"Now Cody, you should not be so hard on yourself. So you've broken her heart, doesn't mean your relationship life is over. According to your brother, you've been good to Barbara and Jessica."

"But Bailey's different. She was the only one that I could see in ten years, still mine. I never felt that way about any other girl."

"Win her back, I'm sure somewhere in her heart, she still loves you, the way she did before. Whoever that man is next to her, may or may not be the man of her dreams; she may not know that. But somewhere in your relationship with her, she felt that _you_ were the man of her dreams."

"That was until I couldn't say 'I love you' back. I felt- I still feel that I do. I –for some reason- can't say it back to her... Who _is_ that man next to her?"

::::

"Who is that girl next to him?" Bailey wondered.

"Who are you talking about?" Isaac said, turning to the direction where Bailey was looking at.

"Oh I didn't realize you had a boyfriend," Isaac said, "Why don't we invite him over?"

"No don't!" Maya said. Too late.

"You there!" Isaac called out. Cody looked up and saw him.

"Yes you! Why don't you join us here?" Isaac said loudly. Bailey turned away, hiding her face with her hands.

_Oh my g- Make him stop!_

_

* * *

_

**review: suggestions, comments, **flames, **good feedback**

**thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything! pLEASE rEvIew. (:  
big thanks to everyone by the way **

* * *

**Vanished Kisses**

* * *

"Yes you!" Isaac called out again. When Cody turned away, Isaac looked back at Bailey.

"What is his name?"

Bailey did not want to answer instead she said, "Well I really don't think that-"

"It's Cody," London answered. Bailey and Maya groaned and glared at London while Isaac called out to Cody again.

"Cody!" He looked up. _Isaac I love you like a brother, but just please shut up!_

Cody rolled his eyes and pretended to listen to Isaac. Isaac beckoned him to come over. Cody took a deep breath, hesitated, then stood up from his seat. As he started walking, he put a fake smile on.

"Hi I'm Cody, but you already know that somehow," he said talking to Isaac but glaring at London and Maya.

"So sit, Cody," Isaac said friendly. Cody looked for a seat as far away from Bailey, but unfortunately, the only seat left was next to Bailey. Bailey knew that too, and felt uncomfortable.

"You're Bailey's boyfriend huh?" Isaac said after a long awkward silence. Maya and London's jaw dropped.

_I can't believe he just said that!_ Maya thought.

_Someone should tape him mouth closed._ London was thinking.

_Improvise! Improvise! Oh what do I do? _Bailey kept thinking. She put a big fake smile on her face and improvised.

"I'm... I'm gonna go uh check on how um our desert is going, its been a while, and Maya is... is getting impatient. So... Yeah Isaac, you wanna come with me?" _That was way harder than I thought. Fail! _

"Sure Bails," Isaac said. Her fake smile disappeared when he called her "Bails". It sounded different coming from him and not... I forgot who used to call me that.

_My dad? No. It was a younger guy for sure. Moose? I don't think so. Henry? _**(A/N Hint) **_Probably not. He probably wasn't important to remember._

"Okay," she said as she followed him to near the chef's area.

"Oh Cody... How awkward was that?" London laughed. When she saw Cody's expression, her laugh silenced into a groan. "Sorry."

"Who was that guy?" Cody asked to change the subject.

"That's Isaac Warrens; Bailey's old friend from Kettle corn."

"So I'm gonna go back to my old table," Cody said as he stood up and turned to his old table. But Zack, Moesby, Jo, and Marcus had left.

"They left me here? I don't have a ride home," he groaned.

"Oh my limo is waiting outside for us," London said.

"Can we go?"

"Sorry, Cody but we have to wait for Bailey. It's actually her call when we leave, or until the restaurant closes."

"You mean I'm stuck here with my ex-girlfriend and I'm even getting a ride with her? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"I would actually leave right now if it weren't for Bailey."

"Why does it matter if _she_ wants to leave? You guys didn't come to this restaurant just for her."

"Wrong," Maya said, "We came here because it was far from where..." Her voice trailed off.

"I mean-"

"Save it," Cody paused, "I know she wants to forget me. I heard a voice saying that, but I didn't want to believe that voice came from her." Maya opened her mouth to argue that what he heard was wrong; she was interrupted by Bailey and Isaac.

Bailey saw that Cody was still there, sat down in her seat, and slouched. Cody sat down in the "dreaded" chair next to her. Bailey loudly sighed and stood up. She told Isaac to switch seats with her because she had to "talk to London and Maya." Everyone but Isaac knew why she really switched seats.

_Why didn't I just say it back to her?_ Cody thought becoming mad at himself, _Now she hates me._

::::

"We shouldn't have left Cody there," Moesby repeated again in the car ride. Zack was already annoyed.

"So what do you want us to do? Go back and get him?"

"Well Zack, you've got to understand, we left your own _brother_ with his ex-girlfriend who hates him while he still loves her," Woody pointed out. Zack thought about it for a second; he felt bad leaving his brother there. But there was nothing he could do, they were already close to the dock.

::::

For the past ten minutes, Cody has been looking for ways to get Bailey to want to leave.

"It's getting kinda late isn't it?" Cody said as he faked a yawn.

"Yeah," Bailey said sarcastically, "5:30 is _way_ past my curfew."

"I just got a text saying there is a really cool party on the ship, if we leave now, we'll get to the party before it ends."

"Nah, I'm okay here."

He sighs. "How long have we been here?"

"Apparently not long enough for Bailey to want to leave," Maya murmured.

"You two are acting pretty weird for a boyfriend and girlfriend," Isaac commented.

"He's (She's) not my boy(girl)friend," Bailey and Cody said simultaneously.

"Then Bailey, why did you want him to come over in the first place?"

"First, you called him, Second, I never wanted him to come."

Cody didn't listen, his eyes were focused on the exit.

"You know what?" he said as he stood up, "I'm leaving, I'll even walk back to the dock than stay here." London stopped him and walked up to him.

"Please stay, fix everything with Bailey," she suggested. He looked past London and at Bailey.

"Bailey's right, I probably am not good enough to be her boyfriend if I can't say 'I love you'. Before I was thinking _why didn't I just say I love you_ but now I know. I don't love her." He continued to walk away. Maya overheard their conversation and walked up to London.

"Don't worry," she said, "that was just his hurt talking." London simply nodded.

"Right... I know somewhere in there, he loves her."

* * *

**hope the story is to your liking. please review. suggestions, comments, **flames, **compliments.. thanks really**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dont own anything. Please review.**

* * *

Vanished Kisses

* * *

"I don't really get Cody," Zack said to Marcus and Maya, "If he loved her, why didn't he just say it?"

"He got nervous I guess. And besides, everyone knows that he loves her," Maya said.

"Yeah everyone including Bailey. But I don't get why she wants him to say it anyway," Marcus pondered.

"It's a big deal for girls," Maya argued.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Shh Bailey's coming." They pretended as if they never talked about it.

"So yeah that is the math homework, Zack, hope you get it now..." Marcus improvised as Bailey came up to them. She leaned her head on the table and sighed.

"Last night was a pain," she mumbled into her hands.

::::

_What is wrong with me?_ Bailey thought, _I expect a lot out of a guy. I thought he loved me, I was wrong. I thought he would try to make it right. I was wrong about that too._

_You say you will know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the __damage__ that's been done  
And I'd like to say that it's your fault.  
I know better because I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

::::

Bailey and London were sitting inside their cabin. London was painting her toes. Bailey was laying in her bed, looking out the window.

"Hey Bailey, can you pass me the 'sparkles' bottle?" When London didn't hear Bailey move, she looked at her. She was in the same position as before. She walked on her heels trying not to ruin her toenails. She sat next to Bailey.

"If you're so worried about it, why don't you just go talk to him?" London asked.

"I'm not worried," she managed to say.

"Look Bailey, you've been friends with Cody a long time before you started dating. You know how much of a _friend_ he is or could ever be. You can't possibly think he doesn't love you."

"He doesn't show it that much. He can't even say it."

"Well think back when you and him were just friends. He's done so much just for you to notice him." Bailey became silent.

London continued, "He's done so much for you. Any girl, not me, would be lucky to have him. Probably the most memorable thing he's ever done- which everyone always refers to- is when you were homesick. When you wanted to go back to Kettlecorn because you were missing the Mulch Festival, remember that?" Bailey nodded.

"Yeah I do. But how about right now? What has he done now? Nothing. I don't think he even cares enough to try to make things right."

"I'm sure he's trying. But what I'm saying is true. And you know it. You also know that somewhere inside you, there are still some feelings for Cody. Just think about what he has done."

"What about now? I-"

"'I should just forget about it'?" London finished her sentence. Bailey's eyes lowered.

London continued, "Bailey, he is a really great guy. Yeah your anniversary date didn't go as planned, but you both solved it at the end right?" Bailey simply nodded but her eyes still lowered. For the first time London was actually being the smarter person in the situation.

"You two are like an inspiration to others." That's when Bailey looked up.

"No matter how bad things get, you two always find a way to fix it and pretend that it all never happened," London said, "I've never told you but, I've always been jealous of you and Cody's relationship. Because I never had one that good, or that long. I never felt so close to a guy as you did to Cody. You two are like the perfect couple. Don't let one little arguement ruin what you have."

:::::

Cody sat up in his bed, wondering what he could possibly do to get Bailey back.

_I didn't know how good you were for me,  
now it's clear, I'm seeing all that we could be. I know that it's my fault  
but I'm gonna treat you better. If i had one wish, you'd be with me forever. Maybe I could have loved you or I could have shown that I still care about you more than you can know._

:::: A Week Later

"Just be friends with him at least, I mean the poor guy is kinda bummed you won't at least talk to him," Maya suggested to Bailey.

"Don't you feel –no offense a little bit bad for avoiding him? Or not even talking to him?"

"You kinda should, Bailey. Not that I think this was your fault. I just think you should be nicer. Last Wednesday, the class was separated to do group work. Cody was in your group and you excluded him out. That wasn't really necessary."

"Cody is trying to make things right," London added, "Isn't that what you wanted? You have a part in this too."

"Okay, okay I get it," Bailey interrupted, "I'll be nice..."

:::

Bailey and Maya walked into the classroom; and of course, Cody was early.

"Hey Bails-ey," Cody quickly corrected himself, "Bailey." At first Bailey didn't want to respond. Then she looked at Maya, who quickly scribbled something down on her paper for three seconds. She held it up. It said, "TALK TO HIM!" Bailey turned back to Cody and smiled.

"Hi Cody." She turned back to Maya and rolled her eyes; Maya didn't care, she was smiling. Bailey's eyes lowered as she began to make a little smile. Talking to Cody –even if it just to say hi, made her feel chills running through her body. But she tried her hardest to ignore the feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Enjoy :D**

* * *

******

Vanished Kisses

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"I guess we're just friends," Cody said to Woody, Marcus, and Zack.

"Don't you want her back though?" Marcus asked.

"There's nothing more I want than just to be with her."

"Even if it means only being her friend?" Zack asked.

"If that's as close as I can get, then yes. It's better to be only her friend than not being a part of her life at all. Trying to be more than friends might ruin our relationship..." Zack rolled his eyes.

"You know you should try."

"And do what?" Cody asked.

"I don't know... just let her know that you still love her."

"Yeah," Woody agreed, "Send her flowers or-"

"Or you can make a dinner date, and that's when you tell her that you really love her," Marcus suggested. London came walking by looking at herself in the mirror.

She paused when she heard, "... You really love her" from Marcus to Cody. She quickly went behind the counter, trying not to be seen by them.

"A dinner date?" she heard Cody say, "It's totally overused."

"You know why it's overused? Because it always works. I think..."

::::**Bailey/London's Cabin**

"I told you he still loves you. I don't think he ever stopped. But you- you doubted it," London said to Bailey.

"What has he done to show it? All the words he couldn't say..." Bailey thought about how the whole thing started.

~  
""Come on, say it," Bailey said as she held on to his hands.

"Uh well..." He paused as he saw some of his friends walk by, looking at him.

"Please?" she asked nicely. After a few seconds of silence, she frowned.

"Cody?" she said, trying to get his attention. Nothing.

"Cody?" she said again with a sense of anger. Still, he was silent and just looked at her; his eyes were unreadable.  
~

She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind before she would cry. She noticed that London had been talking to her. She had been blocking out the noises while she was thinking.

"... Isn't that so nice?" London asked.

"Uh.. Yeah it is, I guess," Bailey said. While Bailey was thinking, London had really been talking about Cody's dinner date plan.

"So are you thinking of going?" London asked.

"Um I'll have to check my schedule," she improvised. But it didn't work.

"Oh check your planner right now," London said as she passed her the planner. Bailey pretended to scan through her planner.

"Mmm..." she continued as she was _scanning_ through it again, "Yup I guess I don't have any plans..."

"Aw! It's gonna be perfect!" Bailey tried to get out of it.

"I don't think I got an invitation London, I think I need one."

London nodded. "True. I'll ask him to make a formal invite. But there probably won't be many people. Maybe two three or five. Not including you and him." Bailey was really confused now. All she did was nod.

* * *

_**sorry. its short but it is a BIG part in the story. please review :) thanks alot**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Read, Enjoy, Review. (: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Vanished Kisses**

* * *

"A formal invite?" Cody repeated, "How do I make a formal invite?"

"How should I know?" London answered, giving no help to Cody.

"She knows about it thought right?"

"Yeah she said she wants an invitation just to be sure."

He sighed of relief. "At least we know for sure she's coming." A smile came onto his face.

_I might actually have a chance to be with Bailey again. _He thought over and over.

"Okay," London said, "What's the plan?"

"London, I'm gonna leave a card and a rose as an invitation in the front of the door. Don't take it. As soon as you see it gone, that most likely means that Bailey got it."

"Got it." And with that, London and Cody separated to do what they were supposed to do.

On the card, Cody wrote "The best part of me is **you**" and other things that might convince Bailey to come.

Later that night, the temperature dropped down to 48 degrees. Still, Cody wanted to leave the card and rose. He walked over to Bailey's door. He left the rose and card in the front. Then he left.

A few minutes after he left, a strong wind blew across the ship. Cody hadn't thought about the wind being a problem. The card and rose blew away, landing on the distant waves. The card became too wet and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The rose continued floating in the water. One petal tore off when a wave came and washed over it. Slowly, all the petals tore off; floating their seperate ways. Each red petal sparkled in the moon-lit ocean.

London arrived an hour later to their cabin, seeing that the card and rose was gone. She remembered what Cody had said, _"As soon as you see it gone, that most likely means that Bailey got it." _She walked into her room seeing that Bailey was already in bed. She checked her phone. 7:45 pm. She was up almost after curfew.

She saw a little white note near Bailey's bed. She thought that was Cody's card. Little did she know, that was only a page ripped off out of Bailey's diary. As London walked closer to it, she saw that it wasn't a card. She picked it up.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't wait for the date with Cody tomorrow. I'm gonna dress up nice and everything. I was mad at him before but now, he really wants to make things right._

The right corner of the page was teared off. London took it as a reply to Cody's invite. She didn't notice that the right corner that was ripped off was next to where she found the page. What was really on the ripped part was the date the entry was written. _Love, Bailey. January 15__th__, 2009. _It was written more than a year ago for Bailey and Cody's fight long ago.

London then decided to show the diary entry to Cody; showing him that the date was official.

:::: **The Next Day (Morning)**

"Cody! Look what I found!" London called out as she ran to the group. Everyone stopped and stared.

Catching her breath, she said, "She is most definitely going on the date." She showed the diary entry. Cody smiled. Somehow he felt that this was all too easy. A gnawing doubt crept into his mind. _How could she forgive me so easily?_ A sudden flashback came into mind.

_~  
Cody was walking Bailey to her room after their movie date. _

"_I thought that movie was kinda sad," Bailey said._

"_Yeah it was. How could a romance movie end with the main character without his love" Cody commented._

"_Well, it's like I used to always hear." She paused and stopped walking. Cody stopped also._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_They used to say, **'Love can be like magic. But magic can sometimes be an illusion'**"_

_Cody smiled. "You know my love for you is no illusion." Bailey laughed her unique little giggle. He kissed her goodnight and left.  
~_

"That's great news, London," Zack added. Bailey came in, yawning; she obviously didn't get enough sleep.

"Hey guys," she said in a slow voice. She rested her head on the counter. Zack looked at Cody, who looked back at him. He put his arm around London, signaling that Cody should do the same to Bailey. Cody raised a brow, then finally understood. So as soon as Bailey got up, Cody put his arm around her. She turned to Cody and had a slightly confused face on. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"I gotta go to work," Zack said.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too, got to do some shopping," London said. Everyone else left, leaving only Bailey and Cody. Bailey opened her mouth to say something but again, was interrupted by a voice.

"I'm gonna go too Bails," Cody said, taking his arm off her waist. As he walked away, he smiled at her, saying, "I'll see you later."

Her confused face was still on. _What the heck is going on?_ She thought.

::::::::: **Later that Night.**

"You all ready?" Cody said. He was dressed nicely. He, Maya, London, Zack, and Marcus waited at the Sky Deck for Bailey's arrival.

"Yup" they all said.

"Everything is all set?" Cody asked. They all looked around.

"Table?" Cody asked.  
"Check" Maya answered.  
"Music?" he questioned.  
"Check, now will you stop worrying? She'll come soon for sure" Zack assured.

"Yeah you're right, there's nothing to worry about," Cody said.

::::: **Meanwhile**

Bailey was in her cabin. She was getting ready to go to bed. She was going to take a shower, dress up, and sleep.

::::

"What's taking her so long?" London asked, "I'll go check up on her." She walked up to her cabin, expecting to see Bailey. She opened the door, looked around the room, and saw no one in there. Bailey was in the bathroom getting ready for her shower. She was so quiet that London didn't even hear her. _Hm. She probably already went down to the Sky Deck._ London thought.

She turned, locked the door, and left the cabin. She went to the Sky deck, expecting to see the date happening. But it looked the same as before; everyone sitting down waiting for Bailey to come down.

:::: **An Hour Later**

Cody's eyes lowered. London, Maya, Zack, and Marcus walked over to Cody. Zack patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry Cody" London said in a quiet voice, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"There's always a next time," Maya assured.

"Sorry it didn't work out," Marcus whispered, sitting down with Cody.

"I.. I should've known," Cody breathed, "I knew it was too easy for her to just forgive me like that..."

"Cody," Zack started, "It takes only a second to say 'I love you' but a lifetime to actually show it." Maya looked up at Zack; she smiled. Then it disappeared when she saw Cody's expression. He sighed. A long silence came when Cody got up and leaned on the rails, looking out to the ocean.

Far away, he could see dim red lights coming from the ocean. He couldn't tell what they were. Little did he know, that was the rose he gave to Bailey.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the characters, the show, etc.  
Read and Review :D

* * *

**Vanished Kisses**

* * *

"I'm sure it was all just a big misunderstanding, Cody," London assures him.

"No. I try my hardest to get her back, which is what you guys told me to do, right?" Before they could say anything, Cody continues.

"And once I do that, she gets my hopes up then crushes it."

"Look," Zack said, "I know it _seems_ like she stood you up but you and I both know that Bailey would never do that."

"I know that she can get really mad and do hurtful things when she wants. I don't know, maybe she is still mad from before."

"Don't worry, Cody. I'll find out why Bailey didn't come," Maya added, starting to walk towards the girls' cabins.

"Yeah you'll see, it's gonna be just a big misunderstanding," London said following Maya.

::::

"Hello?" Bailey said on the phone.

"_Hey Bailey. It's Isaac"_

"Oh..." Bailey suddenly remembered what happened at the restaurant a long time ago.

**"Who is that girl next to Cody?" I wondered.**

**"Who are you talking about?" Isaac said, turning to the direction where I was looking at.**

**"Oh I didn't realize you had a boyfriend," Isaac said, "Why don't we invite him over?"**

**"No don't!" Maya said. Too late.**

**"You there!" Isaac called out. Cody looked up and saw him.**

**"Yes you! Why don't you join us here?" Isaac said loudly. I quickly turned away, hiding my face with my hands.**

**"**_Yeah so I hear that S.S. Tipton is docking in San Diego" _Isaac says.

"Yeah that's true... What about it?"

"_Well I'm here too"_he says happily. A small smile went across Bailey's face. Even though he made a mistake, she still misses her friend from Kettlecorn.

"_Anyway, I know you like Science so I heard about this Discovery Science Center. I thought you might want to come with me there."_

"Really? You're kidding!"

"_I'm taking that as a yes?"_

"Definitely. Can I bring one of my friends too?"

"_Sure."_

"See you there. Bye." She hung up and quickly called another number.

"_Hello?"_ the voice was sad and depressing.

"Uh Cody are you alright?" she asked. Cody's face lightened up.

"_Bailey?"_ He then remembered what had happened last night. He got stood up. _"Oh what do you want?"_ Bailey ignored his tone and continued.

"So there's a Science Discovery Center here in San Diego. You wanna come with me?" she asked. Cody had a little smile on his face.

"_Sure" _he managed to say.

"Great. Oh and Isaac- do you remember him?"

"_Yeah I remember him..." _He could tell where this might be heading.

"He's coming with us"

"_Oh... Um sorry Bailey, I just remembered that I... I got a ton of homework to do. I can' t come."_

"What? Cody, you've already finished next week's homework. What more could you possibly do?" She heard a click then a dial tone. He hung up on her. She lowered her eyes to hide the slight pain.

_Did I do something wrong?_ She wondered. She got ready to go to San Diego. As she reached for the door, it already opened. London and Maya came in.

"Where are you going?" London asked.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Maya said.

"I am. I'm going to-" She got cut off by London shushing her.

"Whatever. We need to talk to you. It's more important."

"But I have to go t-" She got cut off again; this time by Maya.

"If it's that important then we'll tell you on our way there."

"You mean, you're coming too?" Bailey asked bluntly.

"Mm hm. Give us 10 minutes to get ready." Bailey dropped her purse, took a book out of the chest in front of her bed, and sat on it; waiting for the two to get ready.

::::::

Bailey, London, Maya, and Isaac went inside London's limousine.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Bailey asked.

"Oh yeah... What happened last night?" Maya asked sternly.

Bailey opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by London talking, "Where were you?"

"In the cabin. Why?"

_"In the cabin_? Pfft, you were _not_ our cabin. I looked in the room when we were looking for you last night,_" _London said.

"Did you check the bathroom?" Bailey asked. London paused and then lowered her eyes.

"Why were you in the bathroom?" Maya said in a louder voice.

"Am I not allowed to go into my own bathroom?" Bailey said, confused. Isaac just sat there awkwardly.

"It's not that," London replied, "Why weren't you with Cody?"

"Was I supposed to be with Cody?" Bailey asked.

"Well he _is_ your boyfriend isn't he?" Isaac interrupted, thinking about that night in the restaurant.

Maya groaned. "No, Isaac he's not. Just stay out of this please," she said in a sweeter voice. When she turned back to Bailey, it became the same loud tone that she used.  
"Yes, you were supposed to be with Cody that night."

"Why?" Bailey asked.

London scoffed. "Bailey, why are you acting as if you don't have a clue to what we are saying?"

"Because I _don't,_" she answered more seriously. Maya and London could then tell she really wasn't faking it; she really had no idea what was going on. As they backed up to their seats, their expressions became blank.

"Y-You don't?" Maya asked, feeling embarrassed. Bailey shook her head.

"How did you not know? I even told you about it. I told you that I overheard Cody and the guys talking about it. You even asked for an invitation just to be sure. You also got the invitation. I know that for sure because the night before yesterday, Cody left it there and when I came back it was gone. And Cody told me that if the card is gone, then you got the card. You did get it didn't you?" London said.

"No, I still don't know what you're talking about. Cody never invited me to a date."

"It sounds as if you were never here for the past three days, what's wrong? How come you won't remember?" Maya asked.

"Please tell us the truth, Bailey..."

"Okay this is what I know. Three days ago, London told me she knew that Cody loved her, she knew that by overhearing them. She didn't tell me about the date then. And then I just completely blanked out and thought about the fight me and Cody had. Then it was interrupted by London saying something like 'So are you thinking of going?' I had no idea what was going on so I played along and improvised. Now I know what she was talking about but I didn't know before. So just to be safe, I said that I should get an invitation-"

"Right, but you did get it... so why didn't you come?" London asked. Maya shushed her and told Bailey to continue.

"So I said I wanted an invitation so that I would know what London was talking about. But then I never got the invitation... I don't know what happened.. Are you sure Cody even left it on the floor of our door?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, he even told me. It was the night after he talked about it. So you didn't get it?" London asked.

"No... I don't really know why though."

"Wait. You said it was two days ago that he did that right?" Maya asked. London started to count on her fingers.

"Yes" she finally said.

"There was a big storm on that day," Maya said, "the wind must've blown it away probably." A long silence came over them.

"Hey Bailey?" London quietly asked. Bailey looked up.

"If you knew about the date and everything, would you have gone?" London asked. Maya then looked up to see what Bailey would say.

"Well..." Bailey started, "I- Uh.. Well _you _think about it. If your ex-boyfriend called you saying if you would want to get back together, what would you say?"  
No reply came out of either of them.

"Um" Isaac interrupted, "Uh if my ex-girlfriend told me exactly that- if she was as good as how people describe Cody- then yes, I would give her a second chance."

"Bailey, he's right. A guy as good as Cody, should deserve a second chance," Maya added, "Also if my ex was just as good as Cody was, then I would give him a second chance, too."

"I know Cody's made a lot mistakes but, he's done more good than make those mistakes," London said. Bailey had been sitting quietly in her seat, listening to them.

"I've known Cody for many years, I know how nice he could be. He and Zack has been like my little brothers all along; and with friends that close, they would tell you everything. Well, Cody told me all about you. From finding out you were a girl to the breakup. Sure I didn't always listen to him when he told me all that stuff, but I listened enough to know that he will always have strong feelings for you." Bailey's eyes lowered.

"So," Maya repeated, "If you knew about the date, would you have gone?"


	8. Chapter 8

dont own anything... please read, enjoy, and yea..

* * *

**Vanished Kisses**

* * *

"Just take your mind off her," Cody's science partner said, "We have to get started on this project now. It's due tomorrow." He scoffed when he found out Cody had ignored him.

"Cody!" He yelled waving his hand in front of Cody's face. Cody finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry... Yeah let's get started on this project."

"Finally," his partner said, sighing. As he opened his textbook, Cody interrupted him again.

"Oh but I'm gonna need my calculator," Cody said as he stood up. His partner scoffed and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"To calculate what?" he said, almost yelling. Cody ignored him and walked out of the room.

::::::::

"Alright," London said as she threw her purse onto her bed, "will you tell me now?"

"What are you talking about?" Bailey asked.

"Remember? We asked you in the limo but you never answered... So would you have gone on the date with him if you knew there even was a date?" There was a long silence before Bailey could answer.

:::::::

"I'm sorry Cody, your calculator is not in this classroom," the teacher said to him. He sighed tiredly; he has been looking for that calculator for the past ten minutes.

"Just think about where you last placed it," the teacher suggested. He thought about it for a few seconds.

He then remembered that he had left it in Bailey's cabin from the last project they did together. He started walking toward her cabin.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard Bailey sigh in annoyance. Her voice was close to the door; he stayed still and breathed quietly, hoping that she won't hear him.

"'Can I take that as a yes'?" Bailey said, probably repeating what London had said, "Don't take it as anything. I just don't..."

"Are you gonna finish that sentence? Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Ok London, you win. I'll answer that stupid question," she said moving away from the door and onto her bed. Cody pressed his ear against the door now that Bailey was farther away. London leaned closer from her bed to Bailey's bed as if she was the one telling the secret.

"I would go on that date," Bailey said. London's eyes widened and a smile went on her face. A big smile went on Cody's face too when he heard it.

"But-" Bailey started. She stopped when she heard someone yell outside the door. She thought she heard Cody's name being called out.

:::

Cody was listening to hear Bailey's answer when he heard his science partner yell his name.

"Cody!" he shouted in fury.

"You- we- I.. I was just" Cody stared trying to find the words to explain.

"You were just ditching me so that _I_ do all the work on the project. Well guess what? I'm not! So your little plan didn't work." Cody was trying to get him to shut up.

"Ssh!" he hissed, "Shut up! Bailey's gonna hear us!" He walked away from Bailey's cabin, forced to do the science project. He had to even though he really wanted to listen to her answer.

* * *

**yea it short...**

**k so what would you do if you were in Bailey/Cody's position? need help**


	9. Not a Chapter

**Sorry guys. Not a chapter. **

I love you guys! I know I haven't updated in forever. Super sorry.

So yeah I have a HUMUNGOUS writer's block... Yeah.. it kinda sucks for you guys huh? Lol sorry.

So since I have writer's block, I decided to let you guys decided what should happen next! I have a contest for you guys

**Contest Rules**

It has to be a one shot, any length is good.  
It, of course, has to do with this story, continuing it from where I left off. **Or** you can change what happened in the last chapter (limit is two chapters before) and make it your own. Okay. Pretty easy right?  
It can be based on a song or you could just not do that.  
Has to still be Cailey **but** you can add other couples you want.  
When you are done, IM me or review this "chapter" to tell me you have made a chapter for the story.  
**Deadline: **The End of February. That gives you enough time... I hope?

That's basically it for the rules.

**Contest Winners...**  
Let me just say, it's okay if you don't make because...

People who entered the contest (but did not make it.. sorry) still get some recognition. I will review it, I will mention you at the beginning of the next chapter, and yeah.

The winner's entry will be my next chapter (: they will get recognition, I will review their story, put the link on my profile for people to see, and... if you have any ideas for a prize... I'll see if I could do it, kay?

Okay have fun :D


End file.
